


Boom

by tekowrites, youngavengersbigbang



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekowrites/pseuds/tekowrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngavengersbigbang/pseuds/youngavengersbigbang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy and Teddy have something up their sleeve. The last piece in their puzzle is Tommy, who may, or might not be ready to face the challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clockwork-Kite A](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Clockwork-Kite+A).



Tommy was holding onto the railing like it was his lifeline. “A-A-Are you guys sure about this?”

Billy grinned at Tommy, walking around the human cannon to settle next to his boyfriend. “If you can’t trust your family, who can you trust?”

Tommy looked doubtful, “Do you recall the part where Dr. Doom was going to be our step-dad?”

Teddy winced at that, “Yeah, I wouldn’t trust family after that either. Especially dads with an agenda.”

Billy snorted. “Look, we’re not going to supplement one therapy session with another based on the massive Daddy complexes you both have. You came to the best in the business of self-help books and rehabilitation, so you need to man up and climb into that cannon.”

Tommy sighed, wishing he could speed his way out of the conundrum he seemed to have fallen into. But it was too late, his signal went up, Teddy and Billy both pushed him inside, a thin barrier barely covering his shape.

Then _boom_ he went.

One Week Prior...

Tommy smacked the offender into the asphalt, catching up to the man with his eyes closed. The others rushed to cuff him and retrieve the stolen statue, which miraculously avoided shattering, even when Tommy had flung his entire weight on the guy.

“That’s a wrap.” Eli said from behind the struggling, cussing man in cuffs.

Teddy looked at Billy, and Tommy sensed a message being conveyed in non-cheesy romantic eye-rolls. For once. “Nearly. I think he dropped a few things on the way that we need to check for. How about you, Kate, and Casey take him back, and us three will sweep the area?”

Eli looked doubtful that he, the muscle and strength man needed two others with him to take the measly criminal back, but kept mum. There was something fishy about those two, and he didn’t want to be part of their plan. Be it an orgy or a disaster.

“Alright. Let us know if you find anything. Vision, you go ahead and deliver the statue back.”

A few minutes later, the area was scarce, but for the three on search duty. “Thank you for volunteering my precious time, even after I single-handsomely and handedly saved the day.” Tommy glared at his twin and Altman.

The two just looked at each other and shrugged. “In due time my boy.”

“Ugh that was disgusting, _never_ call me by your bedroom name again, little red riding hood.”

“Now you’ve done it.” Teddy laughed, as Billy turned red in embarrassment, then went after Tommy, hands out to strangle him.

“No way, gotta catch me fir-” Tommy smacked into Teddy, who’d changed locations the minute Tommy had turned to taunt Billy. Before he managed to slip under the Hulking, Billy caught his right arm, and Teddy grabbed the left.

What followed was a massive rush of upward air, its suddenness nearly knocked the breath right out of him. His shout of, “Whaaaaaaat theeeeeeeeeee fuuuuuuuuuuuuuccccccccccccck,” was lost in the wind, and covered by the sound of blood pounding in his ears. Finally, what felt like years later but were truly no more than seconds, the upward motion stopped, and all that was left, was the slight rocking caused by being dangled between two people.

“Are you trying to fucking kill me!!! What the fuck are we doing in the fucking stratosphere!”

“Oh wow, that’s the most intelligent thing to come out of your mouth, like, ever.”

Tommy glared at Teddy, attempting to retort, right before a sudden lurch forward almost had him bite his tongue off.

His mouth fell open in fright, legs attempting –on reflex- to run away from the two floating him up the sky. Their grips on his upper arm were firm, but that brought him no comfort from the thought of plummeting to his death.

At the sound of Billy’s laugh, Tommy knew he’d said that last part out loud.

“Hang on, I’m going to make us a bigger protective bubble, all your moving around is bound to burst this one open.”

Tommy stilled for a second, realizing that, yeah he was millions of miles above ground, but he wasn’t chocking for air. The only insistent feeling, was that of his brain feeling the pressure of being so high up. So there was a bubble. He wondered if asking them to let go of him would entice the two freaks into a form of revenge, like bursting the bubble just as he settled down. They wouldn’t though, would they? Yeah, family isn’t that cruel. He took one last look at Billy’s gleefully expression, countered by Teddy’s smile, and made up his mind.

Better hang onto those arms.

Billy and Teddy slowly lowered him towards more stable..air if you will, the pressure squeezing the sides of his head and causing a block to his ears, lessened.

“Hang on, we’re nearly there.”

“Nearly where?” Tommy countered, getting a queasy feeling from Billy’s obvious enjoyment at the situation. “Green-Beans, you need to lessen that hold or you’re gonna crush my precious arm.”

When Teddy’s hold got considerably tighter, Tommy glared.

A minute of floating later, Tommy spotted what seemed to be a massive circus tent, and wondered who in their right mind would leave a tent like that in the middle of nowhere.

Before he looked on and concluded that this style suited his abductees. He grumbled, “are you ever going to let me down?”

Teddy eyed Billy, doing that mushy communication thing, before Teddy shook his head ‘No’. “You’re a serious flight risk. Forgive the pun.”

Tommy could only roll his eyes. It still felt good that in the insult they somehow managed to convey that he was too quick for them to recapture. “At least tell me what the hell we’re doing here? And if you do that freaky eye communication thing one more time, I’m going to gauge your eyes out.”

The large tent in front of him was part of Casey’s birthday plan. The entire gang had pitched in to put on a circus performance, since it wasn’t the season for it. Casey still being the youngest, had professed to wishing she could catch a show, now with her stepdad situation and her mother’s reluctance, it was never a good idea to suggest something like that.

The circus in the middle of nowhere, turns out, was Kate’s idea. Tommy had to marvel for a second on how someone so smart could have such a serious lapse of judgment, handing the task over to the two guys who fought over which was better, Coco pops or Cap’n Crunch.

“So Eli is doing all the macho lifting, breaking, muscle flexing part of the circus. Vision is juggling. Yeah don’t ask.”

Teddy took over like the diligent wife, finishing her husband’s sentences. “Kate is going to do all the knife and sharp object throwing. We volunteered Vision for this part as well. Just because, he won’t miss anything that gets stabbed in the dark. I’m doing the comedy act, clown, impersonations, and all that jazz. Billy, quite appropriately is the magician.” Billy took a bow.

“I can see how that works. What am I, the animal trainer? The gymnast? The MC?”

Teddy laughed, and Billy went a different shade of embarrassed red, in an act that seemed to have been practiced, just to let him feel the full effect of the role ahead of him.

“You’re the stunt man.”

“The stunt man..?”

“And your first task, is gonna be to climb into this giant human cannon, and reach for the stars.” Teddy and Billy both collapsed on the floor laughing, when all the color in Tommy’s face drained at the thought of willingly letting those two guys have him blown out of a cannon, while Eli gets to flex for the ladies.

“All that flying around..?”

“Just acquainting you with the stratosphere.”

Tommy’s horror continued when the giant cannon was revealed to be pink and covered with Unicorns.

Nothing beat dying. Except dying while stripped of all dignity.

Present...

“LET’S DO THAT AGAIN!”

Eli rolled his eyes at the sooty look Tommy was sprouting, post his ejection into the air, several forests, and re-appearance at the arena amid wild clapping from Casey.

Tommy snorted at him, adrenaline and a ego boost from his performance prompted him to say, “Nice speedos dude.”

“You sure this guy didn’t want to be shot to heaven?”

“With such an angelic personality? Of course not.”

“You have no proof of that.” Tommy laughed, seconds before Vision produced a camcorder, effectively cutting his mirth into slices.

“Well, shit.”


End file.
